Black Heaven
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "The thought of him becoming someone else's...No, he wouldn't allow that; after all, Kuroko was his. He just needed to look at him, and no one else; but why was it that every time Kuroko was near that tanned boy, his eyes shined with pure happiness? Why...?"Yandere!Kise x Kuroko, Yandere!Aomine x Kuroko. Read Warning and Author note, please.
1. Chapter 1

So uhm...I decided to try and write my first English Fanfic so, if you found mistakes or that sort of thing (trust me, you'll find...a lot TTwTT) please tell me, so I'm able to re-write all of this again~. Hopefully is not that bad, and sorry if its short, I'm still trying to get use to this but maybe later on chapter will be longer and longer~.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko NO Basket nor the image.**

**First Warning: Horrible English; it's not my original/first language so please, for the mean time, bear with me ;-; (?)**

**Second Warning: Rating T may go to M; just saying~.**

**Third Warning: Do you like Yandere guys? Well, it's a Yandere FanFic! :dafuq: A lot of OCC, but those two fit on that role, honestly! D:**

* * *

**~Black Heaven~**

_"The thought of him becoming someone else's...No, he wouldn't allow that; after all, Kuroko was his. He just needed to look at him, and no one else; but why was it that every time Kuroko was near that tanned boy, his eyes shined with pure happiness? Why...?"_

__**-Prologue-**

His eyes were locked over that clear blue sky.

Summer was finally getting to an end, fall getting closer and closer as the clock goes by. And even though it was kind of hard for him to admit, the idea of no more sunny afternoons in which he was able to play basketball along his teammates depressed him a little; he knew that days like those were still going to come—passing randomly the ball to his teammates while they tried their best to score while showing smiling faces—but the heat was something he will miss.

Fall wasn't that bad, either…but still...Slightly shaking his head, he sighed.

Returning his eyes to the book he was once reading, he continued doing so. Club activities were long over and even though many of the first-string and second-string basketball members were long gone, he decided to stay for a little while more. He was already dressed in his Teikou's middle school uniform, his sports back lying beside him on the grass. A thing that he really liked about Teikou was its nature, those green places in which students could happily sit around and grab lunch along with their friends; he liked the feeling of the grass on his fingers, the breeze of the air while playing with his hair.

Now he was rambling in thought, wasn't he?

A small smile crept to his lips, his eyes softening a little.

"'There was no more danger, he realized. Just by looking into that pool of blood that was surrounding his body, into those dead eyes of his…' Tetsu, why do you keep reading this crap?" The newcomer said, flicking his tongue.

Kuroko wasn't surprised, slowly closing his book while glancing over his shoulder at his light. "Aomine-kun," his voice was soft; almost inaudible "I haven't reached that part yet…"

Aomine just chuckled, standing while cleaning the grass of his clothes.

"Put that damn book away already." He said. "Let's go home, I'm getting hungry."

Smiling again, his gaze felled into those messy strands of hair of his. "Yes, Aomine-kun."

Without saying anything more he did as he was told, putting his book away and taking over his shoulders his sports back, standing up. Aomine was waiting for him near a tree, lazily waving his hand while yelling a small "Tetsu!" Silently he made his way towards the boy, standing beside him once he reached the place. The tanned boy just yawned, placing a hand over his mouth trying—if not just a little—to act polite towards his small friend.

"Ah, ready to go?" He said, just noticing his shadow.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows a little, opening his mouth to say something, but seconds later he shut it again. He didn't felt in the mood to say things bluntly or with sarcasms, so he decided not to do so. He just nodded, readjusting his sports back correctly around his body.

"Aww…I'm so damn hungry…" He complained.

Unknown to them, another person was looking at the way both of them were interacting. Those lazy actions, smiling faces…he really couldn't bear to watch such happiness in those crystal-blue orbs of his, no when that happiness was created by some other man that wasn't him.

"Kurokocchi…"

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter...like in two more hours, I guess? e.e


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update! DD: I forgot the page in which I wrote the chapter in a friends house, but now that I got it back I decided to post the new chapter c:

Thanks for reading and for all your support~! c:

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**First Warning: Horrible English; it's not my original/first language so please, for the mean time, bear with me ;-; (?)**

**Second Warning: Rating T may go to M; just saying~.**

**Third Warning: Do you like Yandere guys? Well, it's a Yandere FanFic! :dafuq: A lot of OCC, but those two fit on that role, honestly! D:**

* * *

**~Black Heaven~**

**Chapter I**

The moment he arrived to the daily practice he saw him casually standing against the wall; Kise was slightly taken back, realizing that he was able to spot the teams' shadow at the first try without having the little boy show himself in front of everyone. And not being able to help it, the blond felt proud of it.

Not really caring about what the others were doing or about the fact that he came in late, Kise made his way towards the little guy, standing beside him with his arms crossed against his chest. Normally he would have hurled against Kuroko, but after realizing the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed he knew that his teammate was in no mood to his annoying greetings; he didn't think about them that way, but after some chats with their teams' Ace, he sadly came to realize they were…but still, knowing that didn't stop him from doing so.

Glancing to the side he tried to look directly into those crystal-blue eyes of his; a second later, he felt as if something inside his mind just snapped, his once supposed to be smiling face being completely replaced with a frown.

"Kurokocchi…" he said softly, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

Kuroko didn't say a thing, his mouth shut in complete silence.

Something that did surprise Kise wasn't just the fact that Kuroko didn't react to his call, but his eyes; those eyes that were longingly gazing into the little ball that was left behind, alone in one corner of the gym. The blind model sighed, dropping himself into de ground while looking at the same place Kuroko was.

"Aominecchi didn't come again, that's why Kurokocchi is sad", bluntly he said, tone of voice completely different to the one almost everyone was already used to hear; seconds latter adding ", am I right, Kurokocchi?"

As if those words were made out of magic Kuroko finally seemed to snap out of thoughts; slightly he moved his face in order to look into those yellowish eyes of his blond friend.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said; in his ears, those words sounded more of a question than a statement. Kise didn't seem to mind his slow reaction, grinning at his words.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kurokocchi", he said with a smile.

One of the things he loved the most was to share a small chat along with the pale-blue haired boy; strangely enough, he felt as if with just seeing those bluish eyes of his all of his problems were just to be gone, that happiness that he was searching for long time ago coming instantly at him. The usual teenager problems, those irritating moments at work in which he needed to pretend to be another person that wasn't him…even though he needed to do those things, Kise didn't feel happy; at all.

Being with Kuroko was completely different; he didn't need to pretend being another him, because Kuroko just accepted him because he was acting like himself and no another one.

Smiling again at his thoughts, he placed one of his hands around those pale ones that were not others but Kurokos', taking them in a small but strong grip. Kuroko looked at him slightly surprised; Kise knew it because of the way his eyes opened a little, but that happened within a second that it was almost difficult to be sure about it.

"Come sit with me, Kurokocchi", just after saying those words he pulled his hand, taking the little boy to the floor beside him.

"There was no reason for you to pull me down, Kise-kun." Even though his words sounded serious the blond guy didn't pay much attention to it, not caring either if sooner or later his teammate would protest about him still holding his hand; until the ladder tells him to stop doing so, he will, meanwhile he won't.

"It doesn't really matter now, because Kurokocchi is here with me!" he exclaimed, hugging the boy; instantly, he felt how Kuroko's body was rejecting his hug.

Kise already knew that things were going to happen that way; after all, Kurokos' mind was filled with Aomines' smile. His eyes kept the distance, not looking at him even though he was in front of the boy; he was just looking for the tanned boy, and not for him.

"Nee, Kurokocchi…" he said softly, not breaking the embrace.

Kuroko was waiting for his friend to continue, struggling a little under his grip trying to break free; to his displeasure, he couldn't. Sighing, he asked: "What it is, Kise-kun?"

And even though he was waiting for an answer, he never got to receive one.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll try and update as soon as I can c:

Now I kinda tried my best, making the chapter a little longer...hope it did make-somehow-a little of coherence. (?) e.e

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
